All I Ask of You
by JussCallMeBilly
Summary: When Carter barely survives a sadistic attempt on her life her world is thrown into a state of pain and darkness. Her team must try to help her as the world is coming to an end and the biggest scandal in history unfolds in the white house...
1. Prolouge

Title- All I Ask of You

Author- Monica (aka JussCallMeBilly)

Rating- PG-13..Language, violence, very minimal but being on the safe side

Spoilers- Up to Season 7 I would guess

Summary- SG1 is known for their knack of getting out of even the worst situations alive. But the four friend's loyalty, sanity, and a team member's life will all hang in the balance when everything they thought they knew changed. Can SG1's cunning, bravery, and friendship survive the challenges they're about to be put through? Or will one team member perish...

Genre- Science Fiction, Drama?

Disclaimer- If I owned Stargate SG! Would I really post fan fics on a site?

In case you didn't understand the attempted sarcasm, no, I own nothing!

A/N- Well here's the prologue of my first fan fiction! The title comes from a song in my church book of all places (LOL don't ask..) well I looked and this song reminded me of this fic but I thought it would be an interesting touch if each chapter would also be named after a song from that book. Anyways please read and review..I know everyone most tell you that but I'd really appreciate feedback, especially constructive critism. I already have the next chapter written and I plan on posting it on Sunday if I get any interest! So please help me out and enjoy the beginning.

Prologue

Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force, that's what it said on her uniform, the medal that the president himself had almost given to her, that is what her résumé would read. But now she didn't feel like Major Samantha Carter, she didn't feel like the stargate's supreme expert, she felt like a murderer.

But, then again in all fairness, that is exactly what she was. A murderer.

Anyway you wanted to look at it- _you couldn't have known_, or _it wasn't your fault_, or her personal favorite, _this kind of stuff h_a_ppens_- she was guilty. Carter sat numbly on the floor of a spaceship that she hadn't bothered to catch the name of.

Two men stood at the front of the ship steering it. One was a tall muscular man, whose hair was graying at his temples. When Samantha had first seen him, when she first looked into his cold gray eyes, she felt daggers through out her body. The other man was short with a mop of massive brown hair that was too large for his frame. He had tiny, nervous looking eyes, small nose- unbelievably small nose-, and high-defined cheekbones. He reminded her of a mouse.

In spite of herself she laughed, but out loud it sounded more like a strangled gurgle. The two men's heads spun to face her so fast, she thought their heads were going to snap straight off their necks. It was the first time in over a day and a half that she made the slightest indication that she was still alive.

But in retrospect she wasn't, she had died a day and a half ago. Or at least on the inside she was dead, and she wasn't sure which was worse. Ever since that horrible day-

_NO! _She yelled so loud that her head was ringing. She closed her eyes refusing to think of it again. She shoved the memory deep into her mind.

The two men stared at her until the mouse man turned back to steering. Samantha smirked. _Mouse Man_. That would make a good comic book one day. She should remember that for later incase it was the only thing that could cheer her up. It was odd that in a situation like this, she could still laugh.

"Major Carter, is everything alright?"

Carter knew it was the tall man that said it. His voice was forceful and booming not like the little fearful man. God she hated how her name sounded. She shivered on the inside trying to take in what he said. Alright? ALRIGHT! Nothing was even in the vicinity of being okay. Nothing would ever be alright. Not since-

_Oh for God's sake! Stop it, Sam. Just stop it! _She silently begged herself.

She unsuccessfully tried to move her leg that had fallen asleep. She had been sitting on the floor with her head against the wall, and her elbows resting on her lap, for longer then she could remember. It was funny how everything in the past few hours had just blurred together. Funny? Not quite the word she should be throwing around so much.

When was the last time that she had eaten? Taken a drink? God, she was so incredibly thirsty. Her throat had started to burn ever since the lump in her throat had formed from hearing her horrible name. _Major Samantha Carter, _the name taunted her. Gripping and pounding in her head. Sending pain to her tongue as she even thought of saying it. _It isn't the name that is so horrible is it?_ The thought jerked at her aching head. _No, _she weakly replied to her own question, _it's just the fact that it belongs to a horrible person. _

Samantha shook the thought out of her head as she grabbed her leg and let it fall to the ground. Her boot made a loud clang that shook the floor around her but the men didn't dare look at her. They were used to her not speaking and knew it was a wasted effort trying to get her to answer, so they mainly talked among themselves.

The sudden movement must have pumped blood to her brain, because she found herself actually interested in what the men were saying. After tuning out what they had said this whole time the men had just figured it was no use and talked about whatever the hell they felt like. But then they said _it. _They said the two words that sounded even more horrible than her name. How dare they? HOW FUCKING DARE THEY! They had no right. And to say it right in front of her?

She whipped her head around which had been the worse thing she could of done. Because then she saw it. For that moment she forgot why she had chosen the back of the ship that didn't face the window. Earth. Home. The spaceship was pulling closer and closer to it.

Looking out the window was another thing she had wanted to avoid doing. She wanted to avoid it more the hearing her own name, more than hearing the two unspeakable words, more than recalling that horrible memory- _No. _She thought firmly, _she was sure, no positive, that she would never for the rest of her life want anything as much as she wanted that memory to go away._

Now she was forced to look upon the thing she wanted to see the least. Earth. Home. The SGC. What would she tell SG1? How could she tell them what she'd done? What she'd seen?

Sam closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She couldn't tell them. She _wouldn't _tell them. What should she do? She should just- pass out instead. That sounded nice to her, more fun then the other alternative. At least she wouldn't have to think. Feel the pain from dehydration, the pain the she knew the team would soon feel, the pain the gripped her heart and threatened to step on its already shattered pieces. So that's just what she did. Her body slumped into dead weight as she slid to the floor with a soundless thump.


	2. Stay Awake

Title- All I Ask of You

Author- Monica

Spoilers- Finally decided everything up to chapter seven but with a twist no Pete (a No Pete is a Good Pete ;p)

Rating- Definitely PG-13 this time

Disclaimer- Still don't own any part of Stargate SG-1 (rats!)

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! A humongous thank you! I was hoping for one or two responses and got six! Hope you guys keep reading and that you keep reviewing! Every comment helps! Anyways this chapter is like five times as longer as the first one because it was going to originally be two chapters but then I decided to just combine them…hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1. Stay Awake

P2X-373. Or as Jack had more appropriately named it, Bointsville.

" _I do not understand your reasoning behind referring to this planet as such, O'Neill," Teal'c said tilting his head to the side, like he so often did when Jack created some new ludicrous catch phrase._

" _Because this planet is boring, pointless, and snoozeville." Jack replied knowingly. _

_He patted Teal'c on the back as a lopsided grin lit up his face. Carter rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Daniel went ahead completely ignoring him. " What, I thought it was clever!" Jack scoffed, pretending to be offended. He looked at Carter for a response but she just shook her head and readjusted her hat._

" _Sure, Sir," She said not even bothering to hide the unconvincing tone in her voice._

This conversation had taken place after they had made radio contact with General Hammond. They had already been on the planet for over an hour before their scheduled update.

In that time they had seen rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. Because that's all there was. No people, no proof that a city might have once stood there, no fossils to prove something had, millions of years ago, happened on this insignificant planet.

But Daniel had wanted to stay; convinced something would eventually turn up.

" We have not even checked half of the planet yet," Daniel had whined into his radio. Carter had been almost positive that she might find large deposits of naquidah buried underneath all the rocks.

So to his luck, Colonel O'Neill and SG-1 were allowed to say on the planet for eight more hours.

Each had gone their separate ways; Daniel in search of the non-existing life forces, Carter to find naquidah that the SGC so desperately needed, and Teal'c went off somewhere to patrol who knows what. Which left Jack to guard the gate.

The planet seemed to be broken up into four areas, the stargate being the focal point, so that any way you went you would be able to reach the stargate within ten minutes flat. That was the last thing he remembered Carter saying before he tuned her out.

A small beeping jerked Jack out from deep within his thoughts. He glanced down at his watch to make sure he hadn't imagined it. Nope, he was right, their time on this boring-as-hell planet was up!

Jack jumped up stretching his arms and legs. " Oh Daniel," Jack called sweetly into his walkie-talkie. " Play time is over. It's time to go home now."

No answer. Either Daniel was exasperated with Jack's annoying tone or his connection sucked.

" Daniel," The Colonel said more seriously. Nothing.

Jack had been looking forward to tearing Daniel away from his work ever sine he had been forced to stay on Bointsville. Oh well, busting Carter's butt would almost be as rewarding. After all she was partially responsible for this as well.

" Paging the Nutty Professor, I repeat paging the Nutty Professor. It is time to return to the bat cave." His response was silence. Was this ignore Jack day? " Major Carter?" Oh what the hell? Was his radio broken? " Teal'c," he said gruffly.

" Indeed, it is I."

O'Neill did a double take completely surprised to finally have been answered. " Teal'c?" He repeated in case he had imagined his response.

" Have I not previously answered this same question, O'Neill?"

" Oh, uhh no. I mean yes. It's time to go big guy."

" Shall I make my way to the stargate then?" Jack could picture Teal'c with his one eyebrow raised up.

" I think there's something wrong with Carter and Daniel's radios 'cus they aren't answering. I'll go round them up and meet you at the gate." Jack added quickly while he altered the gun strapped across his back.

" Dr. Jackson passed me a few minutes ago complaining that he couldn't find anything on ' his side'. I will be more sufficient in locating him."

" Right. Meet you there." Jack gathered up the remainder of his things and set off in the location Teal'c had went. It only took him a couple of minutes before he could see Teal'c's silhouette looming in the distance. Daniel was undoubtedly hunched over some archeologist tools begging that he needed more time. By the time he walked up to them Teal'c was frowning deeply at a crouching Daniel Jackson.

" Our devices seem most ineffective here, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel faced him with a stare Jack recognized as what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about? " Our walkie-talkies aren't working." Jack translated snatching the paper Daniel was coloring on. He supposedly was trying to do a rubbing of a crack in the rock.

" Mine is working fine, I just turned it off," Daniel said gesturing to his walkie-talkie. Jack almost exploded.

" You turned it _off _? OFF? Why the hell would you turn it off?"

" I thought I might have an easier time luring a villager out if they thought I was alone," Daniel said shrugging it off. What villager? In order for there to be a villager there need to be a village. And there wasn't one! Scientists!

" Well did it work?" Jack retorted trying to keep his voice even.

" Well, uhh, not exactly."

Sometimes O'Neill wanted to strangle that kid. But then another thought formed in the back of his mind. What was the deal with Carter? Daniel, he could understand him turning off his radio but Carter was a trained Major. She knew as well as he did not to turn off you're only chance of communication. Ever.

His chest started to vibrate as static shrieked out of his radio. Daniel who was busy checking his tracker jerked his thumb over his shoulder. " It's Sam. She's down over there."

O'Neill relaxed a little. It made perfect sense her radio was obviously busted. _You're just being paranoid. _But for some reason that sinking sensation wouldn't go away.

oOoOo

_For the first time in awhile Jack O'Neill was the first member through the gate. ' Luckily' Jack thought as he just barely stopped himself from tripping over his own two feet. He knew he would never live it down if the rest of SG1 had seen his gracelessness. It was one thing if he had dove through the gate to escape danger, but being a klutz and working in the air force did not go together._

_Daniel and Sam stumbled through the gate next. Samantha caught herself much more quickly then Jack had, but Daniel tripped over himself and landed on Carter. As Carter tried to untangle their limbs Teal'c flew through the gate and tackled them further away from the gate. Lucky for Daniel, Sam, knowing Teal'c would never stop, had twisted her leg out so Teal'c fell to their side, just barely elbowing Daniel in the back. ' Real professional guys,' Jack thought as he watched them in amusement._

_Teal'c jumped to his feet with his staff weapon raised in case an enemy was watching nearby. O'Neill pulled Daniel, by his jacket, to his feet, while he extended his other hand to Sam. Daniel was turning a raspberry color as he realized he had started the whole thing._

" _Not a word, Jack," Daniel said in a warning tone._

_Jack gave him the most innocent look he could muster. " Wouldn't dream of it."_

_Jack gave them the signal and they started walking, Jack and Teal'c in the lead, followed by Daniel, and then Sam who was walking as fast as she could with her hurt leg. After a few minutes, Jack lowed down to where Sam was walking. Staggering, may have been a better way to describe it._

" _You okay?" Jack asked indicating to her leg, which looked like it was jetting out in an irregular way._

_She mumbled a " Fine, Sir" before looking away completely embarrassed. _

" _If anything you managed to stop Teal'c from squishing Daniel," he offered only half mocking her. They both simultaneously glanced up at Daniel, who was still nursing his back and muttering to himself. " What happened back there, Major?" _

_Samantha stopped walking and turning to face him. " I was thinking about that, Sir. I believe when we were establishing the wormhole-" O'Neill held up his hand to stop her. Why had he even asked?_

" _Never mind, Carter, never mind." _

_They continued walking in silence, stopping occasionally as Daniel tried to convince them that cracks in the rocks were actually fossils. Sam occasionally walked around crunching numbers into her hand-held. _

" _What did you say, Sir?" Carter asked casually glancing up from the rock she was studying. Jack gave her a dead panned look. " Uhh, never mind," she added quickly._

_Carter had definitely been hanging out with Daniel too much, she was getting weirder._

oOoOo

" So you agree with me then?" Jack looked up, dazed, to see Daniel giving him an earnest look.

" Yeah, sure," O'Neill said not willing to admit he had once again been ignoring Daniel.

Daniel looked at him beaming in excitement, but slowly it turned to a frown. " You weren't listening to me, were you?"

_Finally, he's starting to get it!" _The Colonel silently noted. " Not a word, Danny Boy."

Daniel stalked away closing the gap between him and Teal'c. _Real mature Daniel._

" Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled out in surprise. His hand automatically clamped over his arm that was starting to bleed.

" What did you do?" Daniel accused.

" Nothing! I was just walking and felt a sharp pain in my arm." Jack removed his hand and saw a thin cut across his arm. He wasn't near anything sharp, how did he get cut?

" I see no evidence of an object that could do that kind of damage," Teal'c said as he examined the area.

" Keep moving," Jack ordered. " I'll get it bandaged when we get back to the SGC…" His voice slowly faded. " Did anyone else hear that?"

Daniel and Teal'c looked at him questioningly. " I didn't hear anything, Jack."

He heard it again. It was like sweet music and gunshots all at once. It was a sound he had never heard before. Before he realized what he was doing he took off running. Teal'c was shouting something after him that he couldn't hear. He finally stopped as couple of feet away. Slowly he took a step forward, before he even looked up he could taste vomit in his mouth.

oOoOo

Daniel and Teal'c dashed after him. Daniel looked up just in time to watch Jack completely disappear. _Some kind of advanced technology_ Daniel guessed, even though he couldn't quite prove there were even life forms on this planet, let alone advanced ones. " Teal'c?"

" I have not previously encountered power such as this, Daniel Jackson."

With only a slight hesitation Daniel stepped where Jack last had, but he could not move any further. An invisible wall seemed to be blocking his way. Using his shoulder, he shoved at the air but could still not move forward. Teal'c fired his staff at it, but all the staff did was light up a force field type device.

" Jack!" Daniel yelled a couple of times as he continuously pushed against the wall.

oOoOo

Jack was used to blood. He'd fought many battles in his day; hell he'd fought wars. Death was almost second nature to him now. He'd had friends die in his arms, three in fact. What he saw now shook him up. A town -no, civilization more like it- butchered. But what he saw didn't make any sense.

Up until a second ago he had been surrounded by rocks, but now… Was this some kind of new teleportation device?

Hundreds of people were torn to pieces, scattered in front of him. Men, women, even children had limbs torn from them and were completely drenched in their own and others blood. Most looked like they had been killed in a simple shot. Others were splattered with blood; their legs completely snapped in two, those were the ones who had tried to escape the slaughter.

Everyone was dressed in gray. _To camouflage with all the rocks?_ That would be Jack's best guess. The crimson blood shone, completely sticking out, just like the lady wearing green. Carter.

O'Neill froze, grabbing onto a rock in fear that his legs would buckle underneath him. The fear lasted only about a millisecond until he was out of shock and ran to Carter's side.

Jack could hear Daniel and Teal'c yelling out his name while pounding on the force field that held them out. It was better that way. Teal'c was used to seeing many people murdered, he used to be the one doing it, but then there was Daniel. Daniel could never see this.

Jack threw himself to his knees in front of Carter begging that it wasn't her. Even without the uniform he knew he could have spot Carter a mile off but now he pleaded he was wrong. He wasn't.

Her green uniform was splattered with red, coming from everywhere. There was more blood than he thought anyone person had. Her blonde hair might as well have been dyed red. Bruised, bloody, and broken, that's what she was now. He placed his fingers along her neck trying to feel her pulse. Blood was pouring out of her mouth covering his hands, making it impossible for him to keep his hands on her neck. Where was it? Her pulse had to be there! She wasn't -she couldn't be- not Carter. Oh God, he couldn't lose her. Not again. Not without a fight.

" Carter, squeeze my hand." He had given up on trying to feel a pulse so instead he picked up her black hand and squeezed it gently. Her hand almost snapped between his grasp. Her hand didn't move though. " Come on, Carter, do it."

Carter didn't move, if anything she looked paler. God she was almost transparent.

" It's an order damnit!" He all but shouted at her.

" Jack?" Daniel's voice had cried out from behind the force field. He finally realized that Jack was just on the other side.

" Daniel, go dial the gate! Teal'c wait here," Jack knew they were looking at each other completely confused. " Did I stutter, Daniel? Go NOW!" The tone he had yelled to him shocked him right as he said it. Jack's voice never sounded so urgent, and harsh, and cold. The last time he has used that tone was with Sara, right after Charlie had found his gun…

O'Neill ripped Carter's jacket off and scooped her up. Blood was pouring out of an open wound in her stomach. She was beginning to tremble all over. Her head slumped as Jack made his way back to the edge of the force field. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't make it through. Carter would **not **die in his arms. That is if she wasn't already dead.

_Please let us get through,_ the Colonel silently prayed. And he never prayed.

O'Neill found himself face to face with Teal'c. He looked behind him and the horrible image disappeared, all he could see was rocks.

" O'Neill, what has happened…"

Jack placed the body that had once been Samantha Carter into Teal'c's arms. " Get to the gate," he whispered almost too quiet for Teal'c to hear.

Jack stood silently with his hands jammed in his pockets as he watched Teal'c run towards the gate. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mind was racing. He didn't know what had happened, how hundreds of people had died and not he, Daniel, or Teal'c had heard even the smallest cry. He didn't know what the force field thing was, or why only he and Samantha could get in. He didn't know much, but he did know he was going to kill the son of a bitch who did this.

Daniel awkwardly stood at the open gate. He had seen Jack mad before, he had gotten Jack mad plenty of times before, but his voice had been different. It frightened Daniel. What happened to make him sound so cold? He would find out soon enough. Sooner then he would have ever imagined.

Teal'c ran faster. He ran faster than he had ever run before. It was hard to avoid the rocks in hope to not to cause Major Carter more pain then she was already in. He pushed himself to go faster. Even one second could make all the difference.

Major Carter lay unaware of everything in Teal'c's arms. She could no longer feel the sharp pain in her side or the explosive concussion on her head. She couldn't even feel the life slipping away from her.

A/n- once again thanks for the responses! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, especially because I got to add some dialoge this time. I know things are a bit confusing but they'll clear up as the story progresses. Now for all of you who might be confused the " prologue" was like in the future type thing and now everything is going back to the beginning and will lead up to where it started. If you have further questions just email me. Also if you are confused by the italics, they represent either a memory or someone's thoughts, it's easy to tell the difference so you shouldn't have much of a problem. Please send more reviews!


	3. Grown Men Don't Cry

Title- All I Ask of You

Author- Monica

Spoilers- Finally decided everything up to chapter seven but with a twist no Pete (a No Pete is a Good Pete ;p)

Rating- Definitely PG-13 this time

Disclaimer- Still don't own any part of Stargate SG-1 (rats!)

Author's Note- I'm so so so SO sorry I haven't updated. See I made the school soccer team so I've been playing soccer 6 days a week- ahh well you don't wanna hear my excuses. Anyways not too much is going to happen in these next two chapters because they are setting up for the fourth.. if I still have any fans out there please read and review!! (By the way I have gotten a couple of responses saying they're confused, just keep with the story it'll become clearer soon!

Chapter 2. Grown Men Don't Cry

" Unscheduled off world activation"

A siren blared as red lights flashed throughout the corridors of the SGC. Sergeant Davis' head shot up. Moments before he had dozed off in front of the computers in the Control Room. Davis checked his watch as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 2:07. Night Shifts sucked.

Brisk footsteps ascended from the stairs. Sergeant Davis knew from the authority in the steps that it was General Hammond approaching. General Hammond appeared, fully uniformed, with a slight annoyed look on his face from being woken up in the middle of the night. Davis often wondered if the General slept in his uniform.

" Receiving IDC, Sir. It's SG1."

The General leaned in checking the computer. " They were scheduled to arrive four hours ago. Open the iris." When SG1 hadn't returned at their scheduled time General Hammond had tried to send a probe through but couldn't connect to the stargate.

Daniel Jackson was flung onto the ramp after being hurtled through the gate.

" Dr. Jackson-"

" Get a medical team down here now!" Daniel rolled out of the way clutching his stomach. That last trip through the stargate had left him physical sick.

As four doctors pushing a gurney appeared, Jack O' Neill skidded through the gate. He fell to his knees then quickly jumped to his feet as Teal'c materialized with a ghostly pale woman in his arms. It took only half of a second for Sergeant Davis to realize who it was. Suddenly sleep was the farthest thing from his mind.

Jack hardly remembered what happened next. He wasn't the kind of person who in an emergency was cool and levelheaded. Time and people became irrelevant.

More doctors came pouring into the 'gate room. Doctors and nurses were running around like maniacs until they took Carter and dashed to the infirmary. Blood, and gauze, and tubes were flying everywhere. He remembered the General yelling something towards him but he was too numb to answer. Jack and Daniel watched dumbfounded even after she was taken away.

" Debriefing," General Hammond ordered. He had no idea what to do but knew that the surviving members of SG1 needed to be distracted before they-

Teal'c acknowledged his presence but all three stood paralyzed.

" Now," General Hammond added impatiently. He only hoped his voice wasn't shaking because he sure was.

" When do we get to see Sam?" Daniel fidgeted in his chair unconsciously tapping his pencil. General Hammond had managed to get them to the briefing room before Daniel had found his voice again.

" Before you visit Major Carter we need to figure out what happened on P2X37."

Daniel quickly stopped twitching and put down his pencil. General Hammond waited for more but Daniel's mouth was clamped shut. Daniel's gaze immediately went to his hands. Couldn't General Hammond wait awhile before asking about _that_ ?

O' Neill stared at the empty black seat. There wasn't assigned seats but they just always seemed to sit this way. Teal'c was at Jack's left, and Daniel was sitting across Jack. The shouting matches the two had were more fun when they could yell directly at each other. And Sam sat next to Daniel. The whole room felt incomplete without her in her seat.

" General Hammond, neither Daniel Jackson nor I are sure of the events that took place on P2X37. Colonel O' Neill was the one to recover the body," Teal'c finally responded.

" She isn't dead, Teal'c, so I'd appreciate it if you'd not refer to her as _the body_! Okay?" Daniel snapped but then quickly apologized. " So, don't we need to be checked out by a doctor? In the _infirmary_," Daniel pressed but General Hammond ignored him.

" So, Colonel, what the hell happened back there?" Everyone's eyes turned to Jack who was still staring at Carter's chair not paying attention. He found them all horribly annoying and he just wanted them to leave him alone. " Colonel?"

" What? Um, oh. Are we done here?" Before waiting for an answer Jack stood up and started to leave.

" Colonel-" But Jack O' Neill was already out the door. Daniel gave him a pleading stare that told him in seconds he would just walk out too. General Hammond's face softened slightly. " You are all obviously in a great deal of shock. We'll debrief at 0800. You are dismissed."

" Thank you, General!" Daniel declared jumping to his feet. Teal'c nodded a 'thanks' and followed after Daniel.

The infirmary was busting with action, despite the obscure hour. Nurses, who's uniforms had once been opaque and crisp were now covered in dirt, blood, and hospital fluids that had accidentally been spilled on them during their dash to the infirmary.

The woman who was once Samantha Carter now had tubes jetting out from everywhere, connecting her to numerous machines. Sam used to find comfort in the rhythmic beeping of the machines, they annoyed O' Neill.

Even after racing down from the briefing room they were not permitted to enter. A tall, lanky red head stopped them.

" No unnecessary personnel. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

" But we **are **necessary," Daniel urged. The officer simply shook his head.

" Listen, officer, I _outrank _you," Colonel O' Neill argued as if he was explaining to a child why he could stay up later than them.

" My orders were no one comes in until General Hammond says otherwise. You make take the issue up with him if you like, but until then you may not pass, sir."

Colonel O' Neill clenched his teeth, biting back his next comment. " Jack," Daniel gently tried. Jack gave him a ' I know, I know' kind of look before stalking away.

" SG1 to the infirmary"

Daniel looked up from his book. After a quick shower SG1 had been ordered to their quarters until ' further notice'. General Hammond knew from previous experiences that when a member of SG1 was injured the rest became, well reckless. That was no doubt why he had tried to distract them with the debriefing.

Daniel all but sprinted down to the infirmary knocking over three airmen. General Hammond, Teal'c and Colonel O' Neill were already assembled with a male doctor.

" Maybe we should talk in private?"

_She's dying, _Daniel thought, _all the injuries and technical stuff. That's what he is saying._ Suddenly the realization hit him. _Oh God, she's dying!_ He had known it before. He knew it when he first saw her lying in Jack's arms. He knew that from Jack's expression that he had known it too. But they had both refused to believe it.

Now Daniel, Jack and Teal'c sat next to each other facing the doctor. Even General Hammond's, who was sitting at his usual spot at the top of the table, expression was grimmer with every word.

" She's brain dead. She lost too much blood and her brain was cut off from oxygen for too long." His voice was getting quieter and quieter. " We can keep her on life support until…" His voice died out all together. Breaking this news was never easy but he couldn't bring himself to say it this time. Like many of the male personnel at the SGC he had a kind of crush on Major Carter.

General Hammond cleared his throat to say something but then stopped, loss of words. " What about the Tok'ra?" Everyone's eyes fell to Teal'c. Nobody had been able to say something until now. Even Jack hadn't cracked a lame joke. It would have been pointless; Carter was the only one who laughed at them anyways.

" We thought about that too. But Major Carter is dead. Only the machine is keeping her with us at all so it is very unlikely that a symbiote could do any good. Also seeing as she can't make the decision the Tok'ra won't take her as a willing host. Of course since her father-"

He was cut off by a short intake of breath, as everyone tensed. For the moment they hadn't yet thought about Jacob. It would kill him. " I should go try to contact Jacob." The General said excusing himself.

" When her father gets here we'll get his permission to take the next step." Everyone knew what he meant by next step. " If you would all like to see her…" His only answer was dead panned stares. He had heard about how SG1 were as close as a family but now he could feel it. The hatred was so thick he could practically taste it in the air.

" The nurses have cleaned her off. There will still be a tube down her throat and IVs to keep her hydrated-"

" We know," Jack said harshly. He knew what to expect when he saw her; they all did.

The doctor looked like he'd been punched in the face. He quickly collected his folders and scrambled to his feet. He gave them an apologetic smile before practically fleeing from the room. SG1 sat quietly unable to move. Reality was finally sinking in. Samantha Carter was dead.


	4. What She Left Behind

Title- All I Ask of You 

Author- Monica

Spoilers- Finally decided everything up to chapter seven but with a twist no Pete (a No Pete is a Good Pete ;p)

Rating- Definitely PG-13 this time

Disclaimer- Still don't own any part of Stargate SG-1 (rats!)

A/N- Ok this chapter was meant to confuse you. See this chapter was written to show four characters saying goodbye to you-know-who. So you'll see four different scenes. Oh but pay attention to the first line. You'll see it again in this chapter and it is not actually what is written on a gravestone but what she meant to each, get it? If not just review with your questions and I'll try and help you out.

Chapter 3. What She Left Behind

Samantha Carter

Loving friend, officer, daughter, person

Loving Friend

Jacob Carter wasn't available then. Nor was he available the next three times General Hammond tried. According to the doctors Samantha Carter would be moved to a different location if Jacob Carter wasn't contacted within the next 48 hours.

By now it was seven in the morning and Daniel was sitting in the cafeteria staring at a bowl of soggy cereal. Teal'c had joined him for a while before returning to his room to do kelnorene. It wasn't necessary now that he used tretonin, but Daniel guessed it was his way of coping. After the meeting Jack insisted he needed to get some sleep, but Daniel knew for a fact Jack hadn't gotten a wink of sleep nor had he planned to. They had a scheduled debriefing in an hour. He didn't plan on showing up. Nor did anyone else.

Daniel finally stood up and started walking. He didn't know where he was headed until he found himself at the door to the infirmary. Hesitating only slightly he stepped inside. The room was completely empty except two airmen who were left to guard Sam. Daniel ignored them and took a seat next to Sam's bed. He had seen her look better. Actually he wasn't sure if he'd even seen her look worse. The doctors had taken the liberty of cleaning all the blood off of her, but her naturally pale complexion was snow white.

Daniel leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. " You have everyone worried, Sam," he quietly told her. " Teal'c is off meditating and you know Jack. He's barricaded himself in his room. And me, well I just feel kind of lost. It's like a part of me is missing, ya know? Of course you do. You guys had to go through this with me, remember? But I came back. I did. Just like you have to, okay? Preferably with all your memories intact." He let out a nervous laugh as his eyes threatened to blur.

" The SGC won't be the same without you. SG1 definitely won't. We'll probably get stuck with some new bubbly scientist. Let's hope it's a woman though. I don't think SG1 could handle anymore testosterone. If Teal'c doesn't scare them off I think Jack's bickering and mine would drive them crazy. Did you know Jack and I used to bet when you would finally crack? You never did though. You were too strong, you are too strong." He shifted in his chair picking up her hand and stroking it.

" God, Sam, what are we going to do without you? You're the stargate's expert after all. What is going to happen to us without you out there? You were the first woman to travel through the gate. I was thinking about that earlier. It should go in history books, don't you think? It's not fair. No one is going to know that you sacrificed your life for everyone out there. It's all because this stupid high security thing!" He shouted to the officers at the door but they didn't even flinch. Tears were beginning to stream down his face now.

" How am I supposed to say good bye to you, Sam? You've been my one true friend. When I was younger I was a nerd, surprise right? I wasn't exactly drowning in friends. Even when I was surrounded by archeologists I still didn't fit in. The whole alien thing was too extreme even for them. And then there was Jack. I don't even know what to consider him. Of course there's Teal'c but it's different with him. Not you. You've always been there. You have always understood me too. With my parents dead I haven't have anyone understand me in a very long time. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He sighed lightly placing Sam's hand back on her lap.

" When you're gone I'll have no one left. You know that right? That's why I can't lose you. Because now I really am alone."

Loving Officer

Daniel stayed with her for the next few hours. Only when Teal'c came by did Daniel decide to leave. Teal'c stood by the foot of the bed staring intently at his friend.

" I do not know what I am supposed to say," Teal'c admitted sheepishly, " On Chulak we honor a warrior with a ceremony. I will be most happy to perform one for you, Major Carter.

" It was an honor working with you. I've learned much from you. I only wish your time on this planet wasn't cut so short. You are a better warrior then most on Chulak. Ishta would enjoy your presence greatly. I would fight along your side for many years to come. I only wish I could have fought by your side during this battle. I am sure you fought with honor.

" On Chulak it is seldom for a man and woman to be equals, but I could have not wish for a better companion in this battle against the goa'uld. I promise you that one day we will defeat the goa'uld. You will not have died in vain."

Loving Daughter

It was well after dark before General Hammond made his way to the infirmary. After the failed attempts with Jacob he had a long conversation with the President. Then he had to send two teams off world and debrief another one. As much as it pained him to say it the SGC would have to go on without Major Carter.

He was reluctant to the infirmary. His mother had been on life support when she finally passed away. He didn't want to think about going through it again. As he walked into the infirmary the two airmen straightened.

" At ease, gentlemen," General Hammond ordered with a small catch to his voice. " If you could just wait outside." The two airmen nodded at the request and stepped outside.

Unable to avoid it any longer his gaze finally fell to Major Carter. He stood just staring at her for a while. Finally he said, " I should have known your death would be the hardest. I mean it's never easier, but normally it is at least a little easier. Death comes with the job, air force 101, right? Good men, good teams just disappear and I'm left to mourn them. I never have to watch them…

" This whole ordeal is making me rethink retirement. In the air force everyone is supposed to be equal but we know better. Certain people just come closer to your heart, risk your judgment. You've been like a daughter to me, Major Carter.

" I don't know what's going to happen when you're gone. I don't think any of us ever thought what would happen if you ever left.

" I was on the phone with the President earlier today. I explained everything to him and gave him some options. He says if you become Tokr'a you could no longer live on Earth or work on this base. He feels you'd be a liability. We're running out of choices here, Major Carter. Even if we kept you alive we'll still lose you. It'd all be for nothing.

" At the end of the year I'll be handing in my resignation. I'm not going to lose another member of my family." He kissed her on the forehead patting her hand. And then he left. He didn't know what else to say. In all his years in the air force he had never met a Major quite like Samantha Carter, nor did he think he ever would. And that thought killed him.

Loving Person

As the General left, the guards resumed their positions. No one else came to visit Major Carter. Sure, a captain here or there poked their heads in the windows. Everyone on base knew of Samantha Carter. The " accident" was supposed to be kept quiet but by noon it was all anyone was thinking about. Sergeant Davis watched her for a couple of minutes. He and the Major hadn't been friends, but unlike the Colonel she was always unconditionally nice to him. Lieutenant Haley stopped in for a few seconds before she brushed away watery eyes and dashed out. Colonels she had momentarily served under stopped by the door but refused to enter. Many officers thought of stopping by the infirmary but couldn't. They all planned to attend her funeral but few could bring themselves to look at the lifeless body.

Even fewer noticed Colonel Jack O' Neill standing in a hidden corner outside the infirmary.

He stood there with his hands jammed in his pockets, as he watched a semi-hysterical Daniel, a composed looking Teal'c, a sunken faced General, and many others enter and exit the infirmary. By two in the morning, the airmen were allowed to leave their post. General Hammond had retired to his quarters for some much needed rest. The lights were dimmed to cause an eerie glow. A handful of guards were positioned in various spots on the base. Activity was, well, dead.

Jack winced at the metaphor he had just used.

He had been positioned in the hallway for about ten hours, now he was done. It was time for him to go home. He tucked his leather jacket protectively under his arm as he stared at the door. He had been staring at this door all day. There was a small dent on the door. His best guess was it was from a gurney crashing into the door, or a person for that matter. He had noticed it awhile back while staring at the door. It helped to pass time, to distract him.

Since hardly anyone was left on base Jack had to use his swipe card. The room was pitch black. Jack robotically flipped on the light switch. He and his teammates had spent so much time in the infirmary that he knew it from memory.

He half imagined Janet Frasier bustling around the infirmary. If only she was still alive. O' Neill withdrew a sharp breath. He hadn't thought about Janet in a long time. If she were here things would have been different. Carter might still be-

No it was pointless. Janet wasn't here. Instead they were relying on a bunch of doctors who's best idea was to stick a snakehead in her. Not a chance in hell.

Carter's skin looked a light shade of blue. Bruises, cuts, stitches, it all just seemed so unCarter like. A life support machine beeped annoyingly at O' Neill.

His 2IC, his closest friend, his beep beep beep

_Why must it make that aggravating sound? _Jack thought angrily.

Her feet were awkwardly poking out from under the covers. Jack lightly tugged the blankets to cover them. She always had cold feet. Hadn't the doctors read her file? Well he highly doubted 'cold feet' was something that went down in someone's file. It was the kind of things her close friends knew. Janet had known. He tossed his leather jacket on the bed next to her and sat down on Daniel's chair. " So, Carter," He half expected her to respond. She didn't.

" There's a lot that needs to be said Carter. Hell, everyone needs to talk to you. It just seems so sudden. We all felt that we had more time. We kept telling ourselves one more day, one more month, what could it hurt? But, man now it hurts.

" I think we took your genius for granted. You could've taught us so much more if we had only listened. I can't wait 'til Siler tries to figure out the stargate without you. I bet his head spins." He grew quiet. What _were _they going to do without her?

" I probably won't have another chance to say this. It won't mean much now anyways." He took a deep breath before continuing. " I'm sorry, Carter. We should have left sooner. **I **should have followed my instincts and because we slipped up you had to pay…"

Why was he having such a hard time saying this? He had been thinking about it all day. Besides she couldn't hear him anyway. Uncomfortable silence lasted for what felt like hours.

" I finished the crossword. I believe you owe me twenty bucks now. Okay, so maybe they're not all right but that doesn't matter, right? You know something, Carter? I think this is the first conversation we've ever had where you haven't totally confused me." His smile faded. " Sorry. You know this wise ass sense of humor of mine. Always getting me into trouble.

" SG1 never lost a member of its team before. We've been close, oh God we've been so close. Daniel's left, Daniel's died, Teal'c has betrayed us, you've been possessed, it's just death hasn't stuck to us. Not until now at least. I guess it's kind of ironic, with everything being like this.

" I don't think the realizations hit yet. You don't strike me as the dying type, Carter. That probably sounded really stupid, huh? But it's true. You were too smart. And you've got a mean right hook. Not like the rest of us. Well Daniel, he's too nice for his own good. Thinks that everyone is, well you know how he is. And Teal'c. Badass that he is, he's just got too many enemies. And of course me. I'm just too damn handsome. All those snakeheads just don't have a sense of humor. The point is you just always seemed to be the one who would survive." He jumped out of his chair and walked across the room.

" Damnit, Carter!" He slammed his hand against the wall. He was now yelling but he didn't care. " Why did you go to that god damn planet? Why didn't you get out of this when you could? You shouldn't have gone." His voice dropped and he closed his eyes. " You were the one person who wasn't expendable."

He didn't remember ever using that tone with her before and immediately clamped his mouth shut. He had to get out of there fast before he had another outburst. He grabbed his leather jacket and began to walk out. Turning back, he stared at her while turning out the light.

" Who ever thought you'd be the first solider down?"


	5. Debriefings and Discoveries

Title- All I Ask of You 

Author- Monica

Spoilers- Finally decided everything up to season seven but with a twist no Pete (a No Pete is a Good Pete ;p)

Rating- PG-13

Disclaimer- If this still isn't clear I'll break it up, me-stargate-no!

Chapter 4. Debriefings and Discoveries

" Hold on, Carter. C'mon we'll bring you back, you just need to hang on."

This was the last thing she had heard. But the pain was unbearable and she couldn't hold on any longer. Suddenly the pain was gone and she was flying over the planet. Not metaphorically, she was above the ground flying. It was like nothing she'd ever felt. She was completely weightless.

Clouds were swimming underneath her. There are no clouds in space? She kept rising but found herself uncharacteristically calm. Darkness swallowed her whole, but now her body was sending off a radiant glow. A comforting voice was softly calling her name shaking away any doubts.

Her normal inquisitive self would have wanted to know everything that was going on. But now, she couldn't bring herself to care.

She soon disappeared from the darkness and found herself flying over Cheyenne Mountain. Wind whipped her hair back, cooling her face. Clouds tickled her cheeks as she dipped and rose only to dip again.

It didn't occur to her that she couldn't tell whether it was day or night.

It didn't occur to her that she couldn't tell whether it was day or night.

It didn't occur to her that no one could breathe at the elevation she was at. Hell, it didn't even occur to her that people don't fly; yet she was.

It didn't occur to her that everything she had worked for was gone. That she would never go through the stargate again, that her family would never see her, she would never just hang out with her friends again.

In fact, it never once occurred to her the she was dead.

" No. With all do respect we need to talk to Jacob Carter _now_," General Hammond poke into the microphone.

" I'm sorry, General Hammond, but Selmnac can't-"

Damn Tokr'a.

Daniel Jackson respectfully scooted General Hammond to the side. " Something has happened to his daughter and he needs to be here," he tried.

From the other side of the wormhole the Tokr'a hung his head. " That is most unfortunate-"

Daniel shot the General a look. _Unfortunate? _

"- But you cannot keep tying up our stargate. I will personally tell Jacob when I can, but for now we can't help you. I'm sorry."

Daniel started to object but then stopped and let the wormhole disconnect.

" Never liked those Tokr'a," Came a gruff response from the staircase.

General Hammond and Daniel spun around. " Jack!"

" Colonel, I told you, you didn't have to come today-"

O' Neill held up his hands to stop the General from continuing and simply said; " I know."

" All Clear"

The stargate disengaged as Major Richards joined his team. Richards was an aging man, years added from the military. Torture, pain, loss were written on his face. Today was no exception. He was a close friend of Colonel O' Neill, and this wasn't an exactly good time for him.

As he rejoined his team he couldn't help but smile. This planet was much like Earth except the grass was a calmer green and the sky a brighter blue than he had ever seen.

" It sure is pretty here," Anna Wylie sighed to herself. She was the newest member to the team, not quite an adult yet, and by far the nicest. Most people doubted she was capable of killing anyone. Anna was a small petite blond sporting a short crop 'do. She had started out as a doctor in Southern Africa before the SGC recruited her for her negotiating skills. The fact she wasn't military helped keep her compassionate and caring.

" Sure is," Lieutenant Marie Springfield quickly agreed. Marie was five years older than Anna but they had become fast friends. Being able to talk to another girl had eased Anna into the program and team; it also helped the sleeping arrangements. Marie was a pale, caramel colored hair, brown eyes, average type of women. She was like the girl next door.

Major Richards smiled in agreement and they set off on a long hike. When it had become obvious this planet wasn't inhabited, conversations broke out. Lieutenant Springfield and Anna chatted on about Marie's kids. Captain Tyler was rambling on about surfing. It was kind of an ongoing joke between the two guys. Tyler had grown up in Southern California, (Yes, he was the tan, blonde hair, blue eyes type) and joined the air force before he went off to college. Obviously, things had changed. Tyler had a deadly shot, one of the best in the SGC.

" So I see this huge wave coming. And I mean huge. You know that mother ship we blew up-" Major Richards tuned him out. He knew Tyler would be describing the wave for a few more minutes.

A large cavern loomed in the distance. The Major held up his hand to stop his team before they panned out and checked the perimeter of the cavern. When it was all clear the approached the front door and surprisingly found it open.

" Wow," Anna gasped excitedly. " It reminds me something a colonist might have built in the seventeen hundreds!"

" I think it's abandoned, sir," quipped in Captain Tyler.

" Copy that. Tyler you and Springfield check down here. Me and Anna will check the upstairs."

" Roger that," returned Marie and she and Tyler left to check the rooms.

With that Anna followed Major Richards up the old staircase and onto the second floor. It was a slow process because both were afraid their weight might send the rickety staircase crashing down. Major Richards went down the left side of the corridor, which appeared to only have two rooms. Each had been completely abandoned, windows boarded and all.

" Major Richards!"

The sudden shriek filled the entire cabin, sending echoes throughout. The whole team rushed to the voice, belonging to Anna. Springfield and Tyler were carefully climbing the stairs as Major Richards entered the room. Anna was standing aghast, in the center of the room, pointy to the far corner, white as a sheet.

" Shit!"

Her journey over Cheyenne Mountain quickly ended and in the next instant she was lazily floating over her neighborhood. She knew she was somehow subconsciously controlling where she went but wasn't sure how. So much was happening her mind seemed too shocked to process any of it.

The soft voice called again. " It's time"

It was a beautiful harmonic voice. Sam recognized it instantly. Her Mom!

_Wait, time for what?_

" It's time" the voice replied again.

Sam sunk to the ground, standing in the middle of the street. A green convertible sped towards her. " Wait, stop!" She yelled at the driver. But it was too late. The car collided into her and kept on driving. It had driven right through her!

She dropped to her knees right there in the middle of the road. No one could see her anymore. Suddenly she was afraid. If she could hear her mom's voice that only could mean one thing.

" No, No! Not me, not now! I'm too young! You hear me?" She shouted up to the sky. " I was supposed to have a husband. A family! A dog and a white picket fence, at least a plant! Don't you understand? I can't die _now_. What about my friends there's so much I never got to say, so much they may have wanted to say to me! What about SG1? They need me still. They still need me! I still need them…"

She couldn't die now. What was going to happen to her friends? Would they ever be able to find her body? How was this happening? She had given up. She had given into the pain and now she was- no she couldn't even say it.

Where would she go? It's not like you can hide from death. But she had to try.

" Sam" The voice sounded disappointed with her. Oh well. Sam ignored it and ran. She could do this, she was strong enough, she could escape death…?

" I know this is hard for you guys. It is hard for me too, but my hands are tied. The President is demanding to know why one of my best officers is lying in a hospital bed."

General Hammond was seated with his hands resting on the table, talking in a slow hushed voice. He was trying to keep it as professional as possible. The more indifferent he was, the easier this would be.

Too bad no one on SG1 were willing to do the same.

Daniel sat slumped in his chair with his jaw clenched. Clearly he was still annoyed with the Tokr'a. Teal'c, who had spent the morning in the gym, was now very interested in a spot on his boots. Jack seemed to be boycotting the SGC and had abandoned his usual green uniform for a pair of denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and his infamous black leather jacket.

When no one bothered to respond General Hammond added, " Don't force me to make it an order."

Daniel knew it would be a waste of efforts to point out he technically didn't have to follow orders. He knew SG1 was being a tad immature and that it was General Hammond's fault, so he decided to be a little cooperative.

" Two days ago, at uhh 1300 hours we arrived on Planet P2X37. We arrived through the 'gate-"

" Where he and Teal'c managed to successfully squish Major Carter," Jack interjected.

Daniel ignored him and continued. " We walked around awhile, maybe an hour? Anyway, we found no immediate danger so we settled down. I took some pictures and Sam-" His voice caught in his throat. " Umm, she, yeah…" His voice trailed off.

" Major Carter was checking radiation levels, air pressures, and other environmental imbalances." Teal'c finished for a grateful Daniel.

" We checked in around 1400 hours. After you granted us permission to stay longer we went out separate ways to collect data. We figured it was a simple recon mission. Around 2200 hours Jack and Teal'c found me." Daniel continued getting the rhythm of his story back. " We set off to find Sam. We walked a little until Jack took off running. Teal'c and I tried to follow him but we couldn't keep up. It was almost like he was in a trance, and knew every square inch of the planet. Then he just disappeared."

" Disappeared?" General Hammond echoed.

" We think he entered like a force field or something. An invisible one. I tried to enter in after him but it wouldn't let Teal'c or I in. Then Jack came out carrying Sam." General Hammond looked skeptical.

Once again everyone's eyes fell to Jack as if they were demanding an explanation. Jack shifted uncomfortably under their stares. He still didn't know what had happened of what to tell them.

" I dunno, sir."

" Well you must know something. How did you find the force field?"

Jack shrugged.

" How did you get through yet Dr. Jackson and Teal'c couldn't? How was Major Carter injured?"

The only response Jack gave was a series of shrugs. When General Hammond stopped prodding everything fell silent, but no one's gazes shifted from Jack.

" I don't know what happened. One minute I'm talking to Daniel and Teal'c and the next I'm face to face with a massacre. Hundreds had bled to death and-" He stopped. Everyone clearly got the picture. Everyone was wearing like camouflage gray, so I noticed Carter right away. I grabbed her, and walked back towards the way I came in, and Daniel and Teal'c were there. Then we came through the stargate. It was a massacre, sir."

Silence, tension, blank stares. This routine was getting old, fast.

" Goa'ulds?"

" Huh?"

" Do you think it was the goa'ulds that attacked?" Daniel clarified.

" More importantly why didn't Major Carter try to contact any of you for back-up?"

Daniel let out a groan. There were so many unanswered questions.

" Should we not return to the planet to learn more?" Teal'c inquired. _Was this only the second time he spoke all debriefing?_ Jack couldn't remember.

" Quite frankly you guys haven't given me enough to go on. I can't risk another member of this facility going into a possible hostile situation."

" What about the force field? This technology may be more advanced then even the Asgard! If nothing else the Pentagon should find that a valid reason!"

Jack massaged his temples. This was supposed to be a debriefing and the debating was driving him nuts. " Screw the force field, Daniel!" Jack hadn't even realized he had said anything and now he was on his feet slamming the table. " We have a member of this base- a member of _my _team, who is dead! If that isn't a reason to go back then what the hell is?"

" Gentlemen-"

" Unscheduled off world activation"

" Oh for crying out loud," Jack grumbled irritably. Those were getting just plain annoying.

General George Hammond excused himself and left the room. Daniel raised his eyebrows questionably. Jack sighed but eventually nodded and SG1 simultaneously followed the General. O' Neill caught pieces of what was being said as he climbed the stairs.

"…radio transmission…SG16…Major Richards…"

" Is Colonel O' Neill there?" He heard Major Richards ask as he appeared on a small screen.

" Riiiichy," O' Neill greeted.

" How you holding up?"

" Can't really complain. The backs a little sore."

" The leg?"

" Oh no, it's good. Thank you for asking." Richards smiled at his friends humor.

" We found something here you're gonna want to see."

Jack highly doubted that. " Find a gun?" He taunted instead.

" Si-ir?" The radio bleeped and his picture briefly faded out. " You're _buzzzzzz _fading _beep _out."

It took a moment for Jack to decipher what he said. " What did you find?"

" What- ohh, we found something here, _buzzzzzz_…"

" Major, your fading."

Static.

And the wormhole disconnected. But not before he heard the last word Richards had said.

Sarcophagous

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ok guys I'm so sorry for the late update! Something went whacky with my account and wouldn't let me add anything to my document manager…please forgive me! Anyways here's the newest installment, hope you liked it. If I still have any steady fans out there I thank you and ask you to please review! Alsso I am probably going to stop my idea of the naming the chapters because it's been too hard finding appropriate songs. I'll fix my other chapters also. Please forgive any misspelling!


	6. Golden Glory

Title- All I Ask of You

Author- Monica (aka JussCallMeBilly)

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Up to Season 7, specifically "Need" from Season 2

Summary-

Genre- Science Fiction, Some Romance?

Disclaimer- All these fabulous characters belong to the wonderful people of MGM. Only this storyline is mine.

A/N- Well we got hit with A LOT of snow. We went on state of emergency so school was canceled! Finally have the newest installment... can you believe it's been two months!! Anyways to all you faithful shippers out there, there may be a small hint of shipperness. It wasn't meant to be there but let you imagination run wild.

Chapter 5. Golden Glory

" So what exactly are we planning to do?" After the radio contact, Jack had headed straight out of the control room, with Daniel at his heels. Daniel soon realized they were headed into the armory. Jack sifted through some boxes. He tossed Daniel a zat before answering him.

" Don't have one."

" So we're going into a possible hostile territory, without a plan? Okay. Excuse me if this sounds stupid, but why?" Daniel's response was the familiar "click" of amunition being loaded into a gun. " C'mon Jack, can we at least talk about this?"

Jack was already out of the armory with Daniel struggling to catch up. " Talk? Daniel, you want to talk? Okay, I'll _talk_. Carter is lying brain dead in the infirmary. We just found a way to help her. So no, Daniel, I don't at this _exact_ moment have a plan."

" Jack, we all know the effects of a sarcophagus-"

" Over a long period of time. Yes, I vaguely seem to remember almost working to death while you were sleeping in one."

Daniel let out an exasperated breath and stepped in front of Jack, finally stopping him. " Look, I'm not saying we shouldn't help her- God no. I'm saying we need to think about this. I don't want to get my hopes up if... Jack, I can _not_ go through this again."

Jack stared at him blankly. " This isn't about _you_, Daniel." He finally said, shoving past him, entering the control room.

" It's not about you either, Jack!" Daniel called after him.

Teal'c was already in the gate room, standing next to Major Carter's stretcher. The stargate was already connected. The nurses had quickly given her a pair of green pants under her hospital gown. Two nurses were making last minute adjustments to get her ready to travel.

" T, are we ready to go?" Colonel O'Neill asked, tossing Teal'c a staff weapon.

" Colonel, you know I can't force any of you to go on this mission without being debriefed-"

" Understood, General." O'Neill glanced back at Daniel, who was still hovering in the doorway. " Teal'c, move out."

Daniel sighed. He just had one of those feelings. And over the years he had learned to trust his instincts. The fact that he lost Sam was already tearing him up inside. But now a small light of hope was dangling in front of them. Jack and Teal'c were clutching desperately to that small string. What if nothing happened and they lost Sam for good? He didn't think he could handle that. No, he would just stay here, without hope. There was no way he would-

" Jack, wait up!"

She was still running. It didn't seem that she would ever tire. ' Keep going, keep going' she thought over and over again. The sky and ground merged into one. She was driving herself crazy trying to figure it out. Everything had an explanation, a mathematical or scientifical one. She was defying the laws of physics, let alone the laws of gravity. Her feet flipped into the air as she landed flat on her back. The running had become so automatic that she had forgotten to pay attention to it. Surprisingly, she was in no pain. If this was real life she was positive her spine would have snapped in two. She was suddenly being dragged by her ankles. The force was burning what she presumed was her skin. Her speed was catching up as her background changed from color to color. Her slope dropped dramatically. She wouldn't give up yet. ' Keep going, keep going.' She struggled against whatever was dragging her along, but she couldn't break free. ' Keep going, keep going.'

O'Neill and Teal'c were hurled through the gate. Since they were both holding onto the gurney they weren't knocked off their feet. Daniel, however, did a face plant into the ground.

" I'd just like to point out that that is the second time the gate has attacked me!" Daniel yelled while picking up his glasses.

" Good to see you SG1," Major Richards greeted them.

" I do not see the sarcophagus." Teal'c stated, scanning the area.

" There's a house about half a mile away. That's where it is." The explanation seemed reasonable enough to Teal'c.

" Captain, SG1 has arrived. Stand by," Richards directed into his walkie talkie. " Springfield, Anna; you two guard the stargate. This statement was directed to the two women. Springfield saluted Major Richards as they headed towards the cavern.

" It's just ahead," Major Richards confirmed.

" Woah," Daniel breathed as the cavern appeared. " It looks like-"

" Early America, yes Anna has talked my ear off about this already." Richards groaned at the memory. Daniel couldn't help but compare him to Jack. Captain Tyler led Daniel around the house so he could take it all in. As always, Daniel was amazed with the architecture.

" It is upstairs to the right," Major Richards explain.

" Did your team secure the area?" O'Neill double checked.

" Once we found the sarcophagus I went straight to the gate. Captain Tyler volunteered to stay behind. I'll stay down here and finish checking the rest of the rooms."

" Okay, Teal'c, let's go." Teal'c disconnected Samantha from the travel-sized machines, identical to the way the nurses had shown him before. Jack cautiously made his way up the stairs, Teal'c following behind him (with surprising agility despite his size). Jack checked the first room to the right, which was completely bare.

" In here, O'Neill," called Teal'c. Sure enough in the center of the next room was a large sarcophagus, in all it's golden glory.

" One of these things is not like the other," O'Neill sang to himself as he couldn't stop thinking how out of place it looked.

" Push that button, O'Neill," Teal'c instructed while acknowledging it with his head.

Jack squatted down and placed his hand on a black jewel. The jewel pushed in with incredible ease. The top of the sarcophagus slid open, releasing some steam. Teal'c gently placed Carter inside and watched it close.

" What now?"

" Now we wait." Colonel O'Neill sighed and sat down on some crates that were stacked in the corner.

The invisible grasp jerked again and pulled her upwards. Or at least what she'd have to guess would be upwards. Without a point of reference she had no clue what direction she was facing. But whatever it was, it continued to drag her "up." She was pretty sure she was dangling upside down. The colors disappeared. Everything was gone. No colors, no shapes, noises, light patterns, anything! She couldn't even describe it. There was just empty space.

A hand was reaching down from apparently no where. She was drawing closer to the hand. Somehow she knew is she only reached out and touched it, that everything would be okay. No more pain, no more confusion, everything would workout for the better. She slowly extended her arm. The hand was only a few feet away, inches, centimeters...

" The stargate is engaging!" Springfield looked around, no decent spot to take cover. " Come on, behind the gate," she yelled, dragging Anna to a safe area. There was a loud 'swoosh' and the stargate connected.

Anna held her breath as she expected to hear the clanking of jaffa armor. When no footsteps were heard after a few moments, they abandoned their cover to check it out. " I don't hear anyone, did you?" Anna asked. Marie shook her head. " Then why would someone dial the stargate?"

" To make sure we don't leave."

" Colonel, there is a problem with the stargate," Major Richards said running into the room.

" What's going on, Major?" Colonel O'Neill asked getting to his feet.

" It looks like someone is tying up our gate to make sure we don't leave." Richards explained. " I sent Captain Tyler and Doctor Jackson back to the stargate in case we need backup."

" Good-" There was a loud crash as the whole cabin shook. " What the hell was that?" Teal'c and O'Neill ran towards the window. " There are three goa'uld fighter planes out there," he murmured.

" What should we do?"

" Um, uh, Carter can't be moved yet. You guys go. We have to hold these guys off for thirty-eight minutes."

" Are you sure, O'Neill?"

The cabin shook again, this time more violently. " Just buy as much time as you can," Jack said regaining his footings. Major Richards and Teal'c rushed out. " C'mon, Carter. C'mon."

" Get down!" Daniel yelled as he pulled Captain Tyler to the ground.

" Who are these guys?!" Tyler shouted as the space craft flew over top of them.

" I'm not sure," he shouted back as they jumped up and started to run. Again they had to dive out of the way of another blast.

Tyler rolled onto his back and fired back at the ship. It swerved as he dented a wing, but it quickly recovered. " How much longer can they hold the gate?" Tyler challenged while reloading his gun.

" Half an hour I'd have to guess."

" Okay, so we have to take on three death gliders for another thirty minutes." He said firing off another round of shots. " No sweat."

" Sir, we can't hold the gate much longer!"... " They keep locking in on our position"...CRASH... " Doctor Jackson, Doctor Jackson!"... " I'm okay"... " Major, Anna thinks that the opposite stargate may be on one of the gliders"... " That's not possible. A stargate requires more space"... " Sir, jaffa have appeared through the gate! We killed as many as possible but ten maybe twelve escaped."... " It's worth a shot. Teal'c, Glider 1 is coming up on your position. 3, 2, 1..."... " Nice shot, Teal'c!"... " This is Captain Tyler, Glider 2 is down"... " It appears Glider 3 has landed to prevent destruction"... " Sir, the stargate has disconnected!"... " Dial up the gate, Anna! Colonel, you need to get Major Carter and get to the stargate!"... " Negative. I repeat, that's a negative. She's not ready yet-"... " Jack, we can't hold them off anymore. We gotta go!"... " Carter's been in for like ten minutes!"... " She'll be okay. Everything that isn't completely healed she can get fixed up at the infirmary. You might need that time to get to the gate"... " We'll meet you at the gate as fast as I can. O'Neill out."

Jack pocketed his radio and walked over to the sarcophagus. " Okay, Carter, here goes nothing."

Three centimeters, two centimeters- the hand jumped out of reach. The comforting warmth of its presence was gone. Suddenly she was falling. Faster, faster, faster. Since when did she need to breathe again? It felt as if someone was squeezing her lungs. Her throat was burning. And then, WHAM, she was bombarded with pain.

The top of the sarcophagus slid open. Sam tried to take a deep breath but began to choke and gag instead. " Welcome to the land of the living!" She attempted to sit up but again failed miserably. " Hey, easy Carter," Jack warned, picking her up and positioning her in front of the sarcophagus, so she could lean against it.

" Ta, ta," she started but couldn't finish.

Jack grabbed his canteen and uncapped it for her. She eagerly took it and drank it.

" Woah, slow down."

The water didn't stay down very long. Soon she was coughing again and spit it all up. " Sorry," she replied weakly; very weakly.

" Forget about it," he said dismissively. He rubbed her back gently as she tried to stop coughing. " What happened?" Sam managed between coughs.

" I don't really have time to explain. Short version, this planet is under attack and we need to get home right now."

" Daniel, Teal'c?" The coughing finally subsided.

" At the gate waiting." He helped her to her feet. " How do you feel?"

A blast from a staff weapon came shooting through the window, only missing Carter because Jack yanked her out of the way. He heard her wince softly. He had tried to cushion her fall as much as possible, but he knew it still hurt her a lot.

" Sir, what are you wearing?" Her question caught him off guard. He looked down and saw her staring at his white tee-shirt.

" Long story." He responded quickly, once again helping her to her feet. He knew she would be driving herself insane trying to figure everything out, but there wasn't any time. She followed him out of the room and hesitantly down the stairs. They made it about half way down the stairs before a step caved in. Sam managed to grab his arm and prevent from falling. She stared at him afraid she pulled his arm out of it's socket, but to her surprise he was laughing. " You screamed," he mocked with a broad smile.

" Are you making fun of me?" She asked in disbelief.

" Always, Major." He handed her a zat and they exited the cavern. They went along as fast as he dared to move. He knew she wouldn't complain no matter how much pain she was in.

Very few jaffa remained. They'd only run into one so far, but they'd managed to dive out of the way, unharmed. Jack noticed her pace increasingly slowing down. " Carter, we need to pick up the pace," he called over his shoulder.

" Sorry, Sir," she quickly apologized and caught up to him. He glance over and saw her face contorted in pain. The minute she felt his gaze she'd instantly transform back into an emotionless air force officer.

" Carter, do you need a rest?"

" No, Sir," she answered hastily.

He could hear the pain in her voice. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. " What hurts?"

" I'm fine, Sir," she assured him but wouldn't look him in the eye. Every time she didn't want him to know something was wrong, she hid behind the word 'sir'. He was about to lay off when he realized blood staining her gown. She must have realized it too because she clutched her side and turned away very fast.

" Carter!" He accused, while reaching for her hand. She tried to pull away but he was took quick. Her hand was dyed with blood. " How long has it been like this?" He questioned, lowering into a sitting position. She followed suit.

" When we dove out of the way before I must have bumped it or something." She said trying to blow it off.

" Why didn't you say anything?!" Suddenly he felt very guilty about barking at her to hurry up.

" Would you have, Sir?" He decided to drop it. They both knew he wouldn't have said anything either. They sat in silence for a few moments.

" You want anymore?" He tilted the water bottle towards her. She shook her head, not trusting how her voice might sound. Secretly, she was dying of thirst,but she didn't think she could even hold it anymore. She was getting so tired. " No, normally means yes with you," he commented, softly. _Please stop_, she silently begged him. She couldn't keep refusing for much longer. He knew they should keep walking or her wound would get progressively worse. " Can I?" He indicated to her stomach. She looked uneasy but he couldn't ignore the pain radiating off her. " Lay down," he ordered.

" Colonel, please," She begged him, but he pushed her shoulder lightly so she was lying on her back. He lifted her gown up just far enough to see the whole wound. Her whole abdomen was deeply bruised. The left side looked completely ripped open. Her whole body tensed.

" Carter..." He didn't know what else to say.

" It looks a lot worse than it is," she tried to defend herself. She struggled to sit up.

" Do you want me to...?"

" No, I'll get it bandaged back on Earth. How long?"

He looked at her confused but then guessed what she meant. " In the sarcophagus?" She nodded. " Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. We tried to keep you in there as long as possible, but then these guys-" He waved his hand up indicating the dead jaffa- " showed up." She nodded again in understanding.

" I'm surprised it worked at all," she stated, even quieter than before. It was getting harder and harder for her to even speak. Jack almost laughed at what she said, it didn't look like it worked to him. She was getting worse by the minute. Jack finally stood up and got ready to start moving. Sam hoisted herself to her feet, but instantly leaned over and began vomiting blood.

" Geez, Carter," Jack yelped, jumping back in surprise.

" Oh God, I'm so sorry," she apologized again trying to straighten out.

" Why the hell do you keep apologizing, Carter? You're the one in pain! Hey, c'mere," he said softening, and helping her turn to face him. He grabbed his canteen and helped her pour it in her mouth; this time holding the back of her head so she couldn't spit it back up.

" Thanks," she replied in a tiny whisper. He wrapped his arm around her waist; slowing down the blood loss and giving her extra support. They soon continued walking, somewhat awkwardly.

Before they even saw the stargate they heard Daniel. " SAM!" He cried running up to them. " Oh my God, I didn't think I'd ever..."

" I know, I know," She said giving her a strange one armed hug. Jack shifted so that Sam was now completely leaning against Daniel, and grabbed his gun, covering their six. SG16 had already gone through. Jack nodded towards Teal'c and he stepped through also.

" Ready to go home, Carter?" Jack asked dropping his gun.

" Yeah," she whispered practically asleep. And with that the three of the headed towards the gate. Back to Earth. Home.

_TBC..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N More soon!! btw misstweedledee that was so sweet!! Thank you!


	7. Answers

Title- All I Ask of You (maybe changing.. any ideas readers?)

Author- Monica (aka JussCallMeBilly)

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Up to Season 7, specifically Jolinar's Memories, Meridian, Changeling, and Solitudes.

Summary-

Genre- Science Fiction, Suspense, Romance (later on)

Disclaimer- All these fabulous characters belong to the wonderful people of MGM. Only this storyline is mine.

A/N- Thanks again to the few who reviewed (hint,hint). A big thanks to **Lorretakay** and **SG1-fanfic** (thanks for reviewing for all my chapters! Your the best!), who both reviewed for Chapter 5... The next few chapters maybe be slow ( I know, I know ALL my chapters are slow) because I know what I want to do like in the long run but details for specific chapters are a little sketchy still. Anyways reviews can only help motivate me... beware I might start adding in cliff hangers ;)

Chapter 6. Answers

" Come on, Sam. It's now or never. Fly or fall." She gently told herself. Yes, one foot over. _Come on you're so close, _she reminded herself. Second leg over the edge of the bed. _Yes, yes keep going. _And then came the moment of truth. She slowly stood up, swaying on her feet. Her legs collapsed from underneath her. " Damnit!"

" Ms. Carter, are you alright?" A worried nurse asked as she ran into the room. Sam winced as pain coursed through her veins and ate away at her stomach. One bruised behind coming up.

" I'm fine,"Sam insisted, refusing to take her hand. " I just want to do this myself."

" Honestly, Major Carter, you were very lucky." No response. " You are expected to make a full recovery and scarring will be almost nonexistent." As if she hadn't heard this speech a hundred times the past three days. That was as far back as she remembered in the hospital. She had spent the time in bed hardly able to talk or move, leaving her mind to sift through endless amounts of knowledge, or more appropriately, questions. Oh yeah, lucky her.

" I know," Sam snapped. But quickly regretted it. " Look I'm sorry. It's just-"

" I understand," the nurse sympathized. " You've been through a tough ordeal with the whole..." Carter smiled. This nurse was good.

" Classified." She assured her. " If I could just be alone..." The nurse smiled but looked somewhat deflated. She bid a polite goodbye and left the hospital room. Sam hated this. Her condition had been severe and the air force had her moved to St. Mercy Hospital, where she had been for the past two weeks. Alone. Sam guessed the Pentagon had worried that if any visitors from the base came there could be a security risk (or at least that was what she wanted to believe. She couldn't entertain the possibility of her friends just not wanting to visit her). Damn politicians. Two weeks. It had been two horrific weeks of intense treatment. Her stomach had been stitched up and now was just one huge disgusting cut and bruise. The rest just seemed a lot of precautions. Honestly she didn't remember almost anything from the past two weeks.

_Okay, get up now. _Using the bed for support, she managed to get to her feet and stay up. _Good job_, she silently congratulated herself. Now, walking slowly and very unsteadily she managed to cross the room and stood awkwardly in front of a body-length mirror. Here was the next step. Finally being able to look at herself in the mirror. She slowly raised her eyes and gazed at herself. Okay, she had to admit it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Her skin was slightly paler than usual and her face still had a few faded cuts. Her left eye still had a deep blue bruise on it, but did she really expect to be completely healed in a few weeks? Something still didn't feel right. She was wearing a baggy black shirt and pants a size too big, but that was just to avoid aggravation. _Suck it up, solider._

" Satisfied?" questioned a voice from behind her. She spun around and saw Dr. Hopkins standing in the doorway with an amused smile. He had spiky brown hair and deep eyes that seemed perfectly chiseled into his sculpted face. _A less hot version of Keanu Reeves, maybe? _" You're up and walking around, so I guess that's a good sign. How are you feeling?"

" Much better, thanks." _Anything to get out of here. _" So can I leave yet?"

The doctor chuckled at her eagerness. " It's against my better judgment to release someone so soon-"

_NO! _

" But the air force has brought to my attention that your infirmary is very capable so I'm letting you out of here."

_Oh thank God!_

" Just slow down for awhile. Bed rest is essential, and the less stress you have to deal with, the better."

" You've never been in the air force have you, Doctor?" Sam joked.

" Unfortunately, no. You will be on a lot of painkillers which will prevent you from working, driving, and operating heavy machinery. We have plenty of counselors who deal with traumatic stress- as I'm sure the air force does. The stitches can be removed in three weeks, but the bandage should be change every couple of hours until the stitches are taken out. We gave you a tetanus shot for a nasty cut on your arm, but if you have any unusual migraines or vomiting you should be examined for side effects." Sam nodded her head like an idiot, not at all catching everything he was throwing out at her. "Is someone coming to pick you up? Even though your head injury wasn't permanent, we'd prefer that you don't drive for at least two weeks."

_Two weeks! Well, it looks like I'll be sleeping on base for awhile. _

" I'll call a car," she assured him. With that, he handed her a stack of papers of prescriptions she should get and sent her on her way. " Well that was fun," she murmured to herself, " If only it could get any easier."

oOoOo

The drive to Cheyenne Mountain was just short of a half an hour. The guards were both young men, new to the force, so she didn't have to deal with them trying to force her to go home. The time in the jeep blinked 1900, confirming why it was so dark outside. She had tried staring obliviously out of the window but the headlights were unbearable, racking her head with pain.

" We've reached the mountain, Major." Sam was jostled out of her thoughts, yet too tired to respond. She fumbled her way for the handle and fell outwards clutching to the door. Her legs felt like lead but she refused to let a couple of Sergeants see her go weak in the knees. She breathed in slowly, digging her short nails into her soft palms. She searched blindly within her pockets for her swipe card. She finally grabbed it sending pain shooting through her sore wrists. _The road to recovery is a rocky path. _

The elevator ticked away as it dropped from floor to floor. Had the elevators always been this bright? Her eyes finally adjusted at the last ding and the doors opened to a hallway significantly darker.

" Damn," she silently cursed as her eyes were once again blinded while trying to adjust. She rubbed her eyes furiously and stepped out of the elevators colliding into something solid. A repressed scream escaped her lips as she fell backwards until two strong hands held her upright. Suddenly she was very glad she worked with people with impossible reflexes, instead of accountants. " I'm sooo sorry-" She started before a familiar voice broke in.

" Carter?" He asked sounding unsure. He hadn't expected her here and knew he was probably imaging it, but he'd worked with her for over five years. He could pick her out anywhere.

The brightness dimmed until a rough outline of a very familiar colonel appeared. " Sir?" She choked out trying to focus even more.

" What are you doing here? Especially this late. I'm leaving, you shouldn't just be coming in- Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" She immediately stopped touching her eyes and Jack's face came into clear focus. He was staring at her intently, studying her face. It felt as if his eyes were boring into her own. She quickly looked away and tried to think of anything to say. Of all the people to have to crash into... of all the people to catch her while she probably shouldn't be on base... of all the people who stared at her in such a concerned way that her heart wanted to melt...

" Um, sorry for, you know, uhh crashing into you."

" My fault," he quickly covered.

This small conversation was taking the only energy she had left. Everything that had once been so easy for her was now almost impossible for her to do. She let him blindly lead her to a seat, where he instantly switched into Colonel O'Neill mode. " You really should be home, Carter."

" Can't, Sir. I can't drive for a while and I want to be able to debrief tomorrow, so I figured it would be easier to just sleep on base." There that didn't sound totally lame. Oh, who was she kidding even the colonel wouldn't fall for _that._

" Of course you did. How are you feeling? General Hammond's been asking the President like crazy about your condition but he keeps getting ignored. Daniel was bugging him so much he got sent off base. Did you see him-" She shook her head- " He said something about trying to sneak into the hospital. Anyways how are you?"

_Was Colonel O'Neill rambling? _

" Glad to be out the hospital, Sir." She offered a cheeky grin.

" I could take you home if you want?" He offered reminding himself to stop talking so much, she looked like she might pass out already.

" No, I don't want to be a burden-"

" It's no trouble at all."

" I wouldn't be able to get to work tomorrow-"

" I'll come pick you up."

" It's out of your way-"

" No, it's not."

" Yes, it is."

" No."

" It is."

" Na uh."

" Honestly, Sir, what is this the school yard?"

" You're changing the subject."

" No, I'm ignoring the subject because it is ridiculous." She got up and started to leave but he jumped up and blocked her way.

" Carter, talk to me. What's wrong?"

" Sir, I don't think I could make it..." Did she really just admit that to him?

He hadn't expected her to take him up on his offer, but he had expected that even _less_. The last time she had ever admitted being too tired was when she had been hunted by Anubis' super solider. Even then she hadn't_ actually_ said it." Come on I'll walk you to your room then."

" Sir, you were just leaving." She had promised herself she wouldn't be a burden. Short lived promise. Here comes the argument... " Please, Sir."

Again he was thrown off guard with how desperate her plea sounded. Before he realized it he was saying, " You will need an escort to your room-" before she could decline he was shouting to one of the guards. " Roger, over here. Make sure Major Carter gets to her room, okay? The smallest sign of something and you send her to the infirmary, understood? Good." No chances.

" I'm impressed with the amount of trust, Sir." _Was that a joke, Carter?_

" Carter, when it comes to your health you're lucky I don't escort you myself." Before she could interpret exactly what he meant, he took off back towards the elevator.

Roger straightened and followed her down the corridor towards her "quarters". She had slept in the lab much more frequently than any room of hers. She remained in control even though her legs were begging to buckle underneath her. She finally reached the long hallway that held all the rooms. She would never had minded sharing her room, but being a member of the flagship team ensured her a room all her own.

Luckily the guard opened the door before she had to go through the process of finding her swipe card. " Thank you." She handed him the prescription papers to be brought into the infirmary so they could privately get the medications for her.

The room was about a third of the size as her lab, with only enough room for a bed and a desk. She stumbled her way into bed and fell asleep before even considering to take off her shoes.

oOoOo

She woke up numb. Not a pleasant, morphine drip enhanced numbness. A painful, bone numbing soreness that captured her whole body and threatened to squeeze the very life out of her. She gasped quickly for as many breaths that her lungs would allow. _You knew this wouldn't be easy._ _Teal'c lasted three days sharing his symbiote. Daniel had been exposed to over eight grays of neutron radiation and was able to waltz through Stargate Command. Colonel O'Neill stayed nine days with a fractured skull in an Iraqi prison, and SAVED himself. _She could handle a little pain.

She quickly grabbed her clothes from a drawer and pulled them on. She tightened her belt but her pants still sagged unnaturally. He shirt went well below where it should have been, and it felt as if she was accidentally wearing Colonel O'Neill's clothes instead of her own. She ran her fingers through her hair which now felt too long and too thick. She checked her watched, 10 hundred hours. Crap. She would have normally been awake hours ago. She flew (or flew as fast as someone in an unbelievable amount of pain can) to the women's locker room and within minutes had brushed her teeth, washed her face, and applied make-up to cover up her bruising.

By 1015 she was at the infirmary waiting for the doctor to give her her medications. Dr. Argo tried to insist a medical check-up but she babbled out a weak excuse about being late for a debriefing and promising to come back afterwards. He seemed satisfied and handed her five bottles of pills. As soon as she left, she hungrily jerked off a cap and poured a couple of pills into her palm and shoved them into her mouth. She didn't care about overdose or side effects and all the crap. She wanted the pain to stop. Now.

oOoOo

" Major Carter, it is a pleasure to see you again. How are you feeling?"

" Good morning, General. I'm feeling fine," she lied straight through her teeth. General Hammond smiled. Okay, apparently he'd bought it. She could lie with the best of 'em, even before she was in the military. Random facts could pop into her head easy to create an excuse or alibi, and she had always been able to pull off a look of pure innocence. She wasn't proud of it, but growing up Mark got things pinned on him a lot more than he should have. Plus she had plenty of practice, every person she ran into on her way from the infirmary to the briefing room, had asked her the same exact question.

" Sam!" A death-grasp attached itself around her midriff.

" Daniel! Hi," she hugged him but slowly detached herself. She was still an air force major, and hugging was still a big no-no in the air force.

" God, it's so good to see you. We'll catch up later?" She nodded and he returned to his seat.

" I was pleased to hear that you wanted to debrief so quickly, Major. We've got a copy of the report you wrote before visiting the planet. As well as a full detailed account on everything Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Doctor Jackson remember about the mission." General Hammond slid the folder down the table. " If you'd like to leaf through it and collaborate what you remember..."

Sam opened the folder and examined the contents on the first page. It looked like another language. Had she really written this? She examined it closer. She had no clue what half these words even meant!

" Is something wrong, Major?" She glanced up at Colonel O'Neill and realized a frown had appeared on her face.

" F-fine," she stuttered. " Just out of curiosity, when exactly did I write this?"

" Uhh, maybe a couple days before we went there?" Daniel answered looking around for confirmation. " Just after the MALP sent back images."

" Oh." _This doesn't make any sense. _" I'm sorry, I can't do this."

" Carter?"

" Maybe later." She grabbed her folder and started to leave. Colonel O'Neill jumped to his feet and gently grabbed her arm, to stop her from leaving.

" Major Carter, what is going on?" General Hammond asked, clearly confused.

" I'm sorry, Sir- _Sirs. _I've got to go. I I can't debrief yet."

" If something happened that you're not comfortable discussing you can see a counselor."

Sam looked at the General like he had two heads. " What? No. I need to look into something, please." She started to leave again but Colonel O'Neill pulled her back.

" Carter, what the hell is going on?"

" Colonel, let her go." The Colonel gave General Hammond a questioning look, but let her go. She quickly hurried down the stairs and out of sight.

" What the hell was that?" Jack re-asked.

" Jack, who knows what she's been through. She needs time to recover." Daniel stated in his annoyingly logical way. " General, permission to-"

" Granted." Daniel practically ran out of the room only moments before the General dismissed himself. Jack gave Teal'c an incredulous look. Teal'c returned the stare

oOoOo

Sam slumped down in her chair, flipping through the files. " Why doesn't any of this look familiar?" she growled to herself. She shoved the files off her desk and grabbed a different bottle of pills. She grabbed two and swallowed them. There was a soft knock on the door. " No, not now!" Sam whined while the knocks continued.

" Sam, come on, Sam. It's me, Daniel. Open up, Sam." She sighed and stuffed the bottles of pills underneath her mattress. When she was positive they were all out of sight she slowly opened the door. " Can I come in?" She nodded and moved to the side. Daniel stood uncomfortably in the center of the room, so she sat on her bed. They said nothing for a long time. Daniel finally took a seat at the desk. He had wanted to say so much, but had a feeling even if he did talk she wouldn't listen.

" Have you always wanted to do this, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up, surprised. " Do what?"

" This. Explore other planets. Be an archaeologist."

" Explore other planets? What kid didn't want to? I started wanting to be an archaeologist is the eighth grade. We were studying ancient Egypt, and the pyramids and ruins fascinated me. After that, it became an obsession." He laughed softly at the memory.

" I wanted to be a ballerina," Sam spoke softly.

" A ballerina? _You_?" Daniel laughed louder. Sam through her pillow at him to shut up but was laughing too.

" I took ballet for eight years! It isn't so unbelievable." Daniel, however was still laughing. " Oh shut up, Daniel."

Daniel finally calmed down. " What made you want to be a ballerina?"

" Okay, this is going to sound really dumb. When I was eight my mother took me to see The Nut Cracker. It had been the best day of my life. I was absolutely in love with it. I practiced constantly, took a ton of classes. I always thought being a ballerina would be the greatest thing in the world. You'd get to dance and make people happy. All the time. I saw my dad after the military and what it did to him. I swore I'd never do that. Never kill anyone..." her voice died out.

" What changed your mind?"

" When my mom died." Daniel's face fell as he realized he had approached an emotional topic. " No, it's okay. Anyways, after she was gone I quit dancing and then I don't know. Air force just seemed the way to go."

" How very Save the Last Dance-ish of you." Now was Sam's turn to crack up. " Teal'c likes it. I swear!" he tried to cover. Daniel turned a deeper shade of pink as Sam almost fell off the bed in her fit of laughter.

" So are you going to ask me?" Daniel looked at her completely clueless. " About what happened. I know that's what you're here about. General Hammond wants you to get me to tell you what I remember. So go ahead ask away. I'll answer all your questions."

Daniel looked about ready to argue, but instead asked, " How'd you find the forcefield?"

Sam bit her lip but answered. " I heard something. I'm not sure what but something."

" Voices?"

" No. Daniel, I'm not crazy. It was more like a sound. It's hard to explain. I followed the sound. I know I should have said something to you or the Colonel but I was sure I was just hearing things. Anyways I had been walking and then suddenly I was..."

" Where? Where were you?"

Daniel was now leaning close, hanging on Sam's every word. She jumped up and started to pace the room.

" I don't know! It was like I had been transported to another world. Only I didn't get a feeling like I usually do when I'm using the stargate or rings. There were people. Tons of them. They were all wearing-"

" Grey?"

" Yes!"

" Jack said the same thing."

" He found the civilization?"

" He was the one who found you."

Carter closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine if it had been the other way around and she had found him.

" Was, was I dead?"

" You were pretty close. Do you remember anything, Sam? Anything at all?"

Sam shook her head. " That's it. I remember being there and seeing people and then- nothing."

" Concentrate on the sound. Do you think something was calling you? Like luring you to them for some reason."

" How do we know it wasn't the villagers who attacked me?"

" When Jack found you he said it looked as if a massacre had happened. We're guessing they were attacked with you."

" Were any of them? Did any of them...live?"

" I'm sorry, Sam." Sam sat back on the bed. " I know it's a lot to take in. Remember we've had over two weeks to deal with all of this."

" I want to go back."

" What?"

" Back. I'm going back."

TBC...


End file.
